Guess Who, Anyone?
by Peruvian powder of DOOM
Summary: In the aftermath of the war, both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are wanted persons. Hermione, by the triumphant side, the Dark Side. Draco, by what was left of the defeated side, the Light Side. Identities concealed, they are set up on a blind date by
1. Chapter 1

The New and Better Beginning

**Authors note:** Ok, this is our first fanfiction working together. Yes I said 'we'. There's two of us working on this. Im Amie, the crazy psychotic goth, and the one who shall write chapter TWO shall be the insane punk Paige. Anyways, the starting chapter might not be to great, but once we get going, things will start picking up. We both love writing, and hopefully we're not the only ones.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, never will, so just don't bother trying to sue over nothing

There was a faint sound in the back, but so quiet, that if it weren't for the utter silence, no one would know it existed. Two years, had it really been that long? Two years since the war? Two years since Hermione had been on the run? Could a war last for such a short time, but seem like such an eternity? An eternity of hell? But here she sat, in the cave, hiding. Always hiding. By this time the real question to her was whether she'd ever be free to be normal again. Up until a week ago, Hermione had it all pulled together…at least that was what she thought… Thanks to a spell that she had found, no one knew her from her past life, and the Death Eaters could never have found her. Without the protection of her closest friends, this was the next best thing.

Dumbledore's death had been the starting point of the end it seemed. After him many other deaths followed, but something unexpected had happened…someone took over when all hope seemed lost. At first, it seemed that they were saved, the Dark side finally pushed back…but then the Order vanished. They left Hermione, Harry, and Ron, not telling them where they had gone. Harry and Ron both had been found, and killed. She was all that was left. She thought all was over, but up until a week ago, came in contact with a member of the Order. She hadn't been told much, but at least knew it was still there. Staying under an alias in the wizarding world had been tough, but she had it all figured out…until the 'member of the order' turned out to be a death eater. How could she be so stupid? No matter though…just another cast of the spell and it would all go back, she'd just have to apparate…back to where it all began.

Hermione waited another hour, and then emerged from the cave. She stood up and looked around through the night. She would have to start over, once again, but this time…there was more hope. This time she KNEW there really was still an order…there had to be if the death eaters still were looking for her. That meant that they surely must still be afraid…at least that was what she had hoped. With a simple flick of her wand she apparated back to Diagon Alley. They moment she got there she started to smile at all the familiarity. It wasn't nearly as crowded as normal, only a few bustling witches and wizards getting the essentials as quickly as they could. But either way…it was home to her now. She went to the Leaky Cauldron and saw old Tom. She still had the old spell on her, and he didn't seem to recognize her. After a few minutes of talking with him, he arranged a room for her. She didn't have much money left, but luckily She could make do for now. Only a few gallons, but the last of the money all the same.

She headed to her room but before she could get to the stairs, tripped over a stool and landed on something soft. She immediately apologized and looked up to what looked like a muggle. Was it normal for muggles to be in a place like this? They surely couldn't be a witch or wizard…they were wearing clothes that didn't even resemble wizard clothes…almost like those odd fasions she was seeing lately…puh something…prick? No…definitely not…polk? No, no no…punk? Yes…that was what she was looking for…punk.

"Oi, you sure your alright there? Sorry about that, I tend to walk right into things, but suppose it doesn't help that me friend likes to push stools out in the walkway either eh?" It was a girls voice, but was thick with an Irish accent.

" Not like I was lookin'…sorry 'bout that…" The other girl had a bit of a British accent, but didn't seem to be as friendly as the first.

"Im Her-Jane…the names Jane…Im sorry about running into you…" Hermione stepped back to look at the two girls and noticed that they were motioning for her to sit down. She did as told, and they began a conversation that went a little something like this:

"Im Mallie, I know what yer thinkin' most cliché Irish name out ther' but what can yah do? And this one over here is Sanders."

"Would you stop speakin' for me you jack arse?"

"Not till you start talkin' fer yerself."

"You are a complete and total bi-"

"So, what are you doin in these parts? Been here long? How long are yah stayin for? Do you like it here? What do you think about muggle bands? How mu-"

"MALLIE! Shut the bloody hell up!"

"Jane was it? Alright if I call you Janie? You don't look to well off…how about working at our place for a wee bit hm? Yeh can stay at the club and don't worry about the pay to much, and hours don't really matter as long as yeh can work them. Hows Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursday, Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays, and Mondays for you?"

"Um…excuse me…but what are you talking about?"

Before Mallie could answer, Sanders hit her upside the head and looked at Hermione. "We work at a punk club. We need some help to take care of the place, and since we don't want any trouble, we stay underground so neither the order or the deatheaters try to find it. It's pretty neutral and safe if that's what yeh might be afraid of. I take it that yeh weren't always looking as scrappy as you do now."

At this Mallie stomped on Sanders' foot. "You don't have teh be so rude about it…now she wont werk fer us anyways."

Right when they looked ready to murder Hermione stood up and shouted, "GUYS! I'd like the job, but do you always have to fight?"

They both blinked and nodded. "We're related we are…step sisters and all." Sanders mumbled something like, 'Bloody pain in the ass too' but seemed to keep it quite a bit down.

"Fine then, come on, we'll show you the place now…go tell Tom, we'll be going soon."

After that conversation, Hermione knew her life was at new and better beginning…finally…something that had hope in it. Maybe things were going to be better than before…and that when she saw him…

After apparating into an old run down werehouse and going into a metal elevator that was see through, she got to the basement…it was a very nice club, but was definitely not just any old dance or rave club. But all decorations aside, in the far back table, someone was watching them from ontop of it.

"Oi, Caspian! Arent you supposed to…oh…I don't know…_work?_"

Hermione snorted at the name. She'd read a book with a name like that before, but someone actually called that? That was just plain weird.

Mallie grabbed her hand and ran over to the tall blonde. "Caspian, Janie, Janie, Caspian. You guys are going to be working together fer awhile, hope yeh don't mind, and I must apologize Caspian, but that apartment your in is goin ter have teh be shared with this girl…we don't have the others furnished yet, we didn't expect to have such a short notice."

Oh yes…this was going to be the best beginning Hermione had had in a loooong time…she could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess Who, Anyone?**  
chapter 2

Written by...me! Yea, I'm Paige. OK, so this is how it's going to work. Amie will be writing the odd numbered chapters, and I will be writing the even.  
I also happen to be 'Sprinkles.Over.Glass' . You should read my stories.

* * *

_Crash!_  
Draco jerked awake. He sat up, listening alertly.  
Voices.  
Scrambling out of bed. Grabbing clothes, stuffing a suitcase. Footsteps.  
Wallet, Wizard Mobile. Wand. Broom. Cloak.  
Closer, now.  
More voices.  
A bloodcurdling scream.  
His mother?  
"_Avada Kedavra_!"  
No point in checking now, really.  
Draco mounted his broom, taking a last glance around the room.  
Another crash.  
Figures in his doorway, colored beams of light, failed curses.  
Without so much as another glance, he kicked off, out his open balcony doors, toward the moon.

* * *

He awoke to a throbbing in his leg. Where was he? He heard voices.

"Oi, look at this bloke, eh?" Irish people? He flew all the way to Ireland?

OK, it wasn't throbbing. Someone was...poking him?

"Leave him be, Malls. Let's get on our sodding way, already." No, a Brit.

"We can't leave him here, the Muggles'll see 'im! Nay, we've got to bring 'im with us," the Irish one again.

"Ugh, bugger you and your rubbish compassion. Alright, hurry up, if you must"

"Yay!" the gypsy began to mutter a hovering spell. He groaned. She stopped.

"Hullo? Where am I?" Draco asked. He had passed out as soon as he had landed the night before. Well, after he had put that charm on himself. He had heard the Mudblood telling Potter about it in the seventh year and deemed it useful, so he memorized it. It was supposed to conceal your identity without changing your looks. No one would recognize you unless you told them who you were.

"Muggle London, mate. Who're you?" the Irish again. He peeled open his eyes.

"Uhm--uhm..." he faltered for a second. Should he tell these people who he was? What if they were with the order or something? He thanked Merlin for the Identity Seal Spell.

"Out with it, man," the Brit said.

Draco closed his eyes and thought fast. Name. Name. This book he had read once, a Muggle book. Chronicles of something. Norway? Noreland? No. Narnia! That was it! Caspian was there king. Rich, too. Fitting for him.

"Ca-Caspian," he stuttered out.

"Ca Caspian what?" the Brit said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Um, Caspian Mieth. Right, Caspian Mieth."

"Huh. Odd name," the Brit said.

"Did you know there's a sea called the Caspian Sea? Also, in this Muggle book, there's this king, the king of Narnia, his name is Caspian too! Wow, that's really cool! He ends up marrying this girl, who's the daughter of a ret--" the Gypsy chattered on.

"Mallie, shut up," the Brit said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Draco. "I'm Sanders."

"And I'm Mallie!" the Irish girl said excitedly.

These two were certainly a sight. Mallie looked like a half mad, crazy punkass, complete with multi-colored hair--black with blue, white, and violet--lip rings on each side of her bottom lip, an eyebrow ring, and a glint on her tongue when she talked that looked suspiciously like a tongue right. She was wearing tight black jeans, a Sex Pistols tee shirt, and a worn out, stud covered, graffitied leather jacket. She had black eyeliner on, and he could've sworn he'd seen a flash of a sun-shaped tattoo on her wrist.

Sanders was a bit more intimidating, but mostly because Mallie wore a bright, happy, crooked grin on her face. Sanders face was pulled into what looked like a scowl, though Draco could see a hint of a smile underneath. Sanders was wearing basically all black. A black tank top under a thin black jacket, a black skirt, fishnet tights, and black combat boots. The only non-black she was wearing were green, black, and white plaid strips on her skirt. Her hair was black with random red streaks. She had a monroe peircing, along with a nose and eyebrow ring. She wore white face powder and thick black eyeliner, with dark red lipstick. Her nails, he noticed, were also painted black.

Mallie held out a hand to help him up, while Sanders grabbed his suitcase.

"What're you doin' round here, eh?" Mallie asked.

"Huh? Oh, um...I'm looking for a place to stay," Draco muttered.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh! You can work for us! Yeah! And we can give ya a place ta stay, yeah, we can! Man!" Mallie said excitably. And she was off, chattering about this and that and this again.

"Is she alright?" Draco muttered to Sanders.

"Oh, yeah, she's just fine. Off 'er meds, yeah?" Sanders said, grinning at him. "Nah, n' we're just wanderin'. We started this underground punk club n' all. Don' wan' none of them Death Eaters er Order folk to know 'bout it, don' wanna run no haven. How 'bout that job? We could do ya fer a place, got an extra apartmen' on the upper lev'l. Me n' Malls have the one on the floor 'bove that. If ya wanna work 'bout the club, we could take a galleon er two outta yer paycheck, n ya could stay there, yeah."

"That'd be great!" Draco said.

"Good, good."

* * *

Draco adjusted well to the club over the next week. Mallie and Sanders were fun, and they were extremely generous. He heard of his parents' fate from the Daily Prophet. His mother and father had been caught unawares and murdered. Luckily, they had broken in much closer to his bedroom, so he had heard the crashing of the broken vase. His parent's had not been so lucky. He worked at the club, cleaning bathrooms, sweeping floors, bartending, whatever. Although bartending was really Mallie's specialty, when she wasn't performing. She could make any drink whatsoever. It kind of made him wonder. They had punk bands on almost every night, and when they didn't, either they played punk music on the Muggle thing, the stereo, or Sanders' band played, or Mallie's band played. He'd become friends with the guys from both bands, though he was closest to Mallie's boyfriend, Bobbie. The guy looked real tough, with a mohawk and peircings and a leather jacket and the lot, but he was a real softie in truth. He played drums in Mallie's band.

About a week after he started working there, he was getting very into the swing of things. Mallie, for some strange reason, had started calling him Casper. Said something about some Muggle movie and a friendly ghost. Soon, everyone else had started calling him that, too. Mallie and Sanders went out basically every day, though he wasn't sure where to. They didn't often invite him, and he wasn't about to ask to come along. One day, they brought someone with them...

He had been sitting on the back table, counting his paycheck. He'd made about ten galleons so far. They didn't know that he still had the key to his over stuffed Gringotts vault. He didn't want to use that unless he had to. Suddenly, Mallie and Sanders walked in, much earlier than usual. With them was a girl. She was skinny, as if she hadn't eaten properly in many days. She had curly brown hair and someone familiar features. He felt like he should know her, but didn't recognize her.

"Oi, Caspian! Arent you supposed to…oh…I don't know…_work_?"

Mallie grabbed the girls hand and ran over to him. "Caspian, Janie, Janie, Caspian. You guys are going to be working together fer awhile, hope yeh don't mind, and I must apologize Caspian, but that apartment your in is goin ter have teh be shared with this girl…we don't have the others furnished yet, we didn't expect to have such a short notice"  
Draco smirked and held out his hand.

This looked like it was going to be more fun than he thought..


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** I know that nobody reads this anyways, but I thought that I should point out our two different styles of writing, so don't be to fazed guys. Anyways, if you have yet to get the drift of this, we probably will be posting chapters like crazy cause theres two of us. ANYWAYS, talk to everyone later, and thanks to the three reviewers, you guys are sweethearts.

**Disclaimer**: Luckily, don't own it. If I did, Id be wanted for first degree murder of Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black. The Notorious Draco Malfoy 

Hermione lightly took his hand and quickly shook it. She was feeling very self conscious right about now…after all she hadn't cleaned up for the past few weeks, and she most look awfully skinny. She tried to look away from him, that way he wouldn't want to keep staring at her the way that he was right now…those pale blue eyes just trying to look into her soul. She was almost afraid that he would figure out who she was…but that wasn't possible with the spell, was it? But even if he did, would it really matter? What if-

Her thoughts were broken by Mallie. "Whats up with you two? You look like yer a pair of deers runnin' from a set of lights."

"Mallie, you dumb arse, its two deers runnin from bein stuck in the tail lights." Mallie crossed her arms and shot her a glare obviously for being stupid.

Hermione coughed and said quietly, "Actually…I think you mean 'A pair of deer stuck in the headlights', and no we're not…" She blushed and pulled away to be by Mallie. "Could you tell me where my room is? I could do with washing up a bit…"

" 'Ey Casper, show Janie the way to 'er room. I think we'll just stay down here a wee bit and make sure everything is all ready for tonight." Mallie had a bit of a smirk and pushed Hermione back towards the tall blonde who got up from his table and began to head back to the elevator. Hermione seemed to notice a bit of a smirk on his face. Was that a good thing?

"So, where did you come from?"

Hermione looked up slightly but still didn't make eye contact. "Here originally…moved a few years ago, then came back…you?"

"I lived here I guess…"

"You guess?"

"YES, I guess, what's with all the annoying questions?"

"Look who's talking, you started it you prat."

"Did you just call me a prat!" Casper, or whatever, looked offended and puffed up a bit as he pulled the door open for her and held it to let her into the elevator. Odd, still a gentleman even after being irritated.

"Are you deaf? Maybe special up here?" She tapped her head irritated.

"My, my, aren't we the little bitch today? Tell me, are you always like this, or is it just that time for you?" He smirked, seeming to be quite proud of his comeback.

Was he always suck a prick? Did he have to be some damn cute when he was being an over conceited jerk? Why was she asking questions to herself again? All very good questions, but none seemed to have an answer just yet.

"Are you always this stuck up? Or does being a prick just come naturally to you?" The elevator started moving when he sneered at her. Damn…still hot even if he was being a prat.

When they finally got up to the room she looked around. Only one bed, and what resembled a possible pull out couch.

"Couch is yours, bed is mine. We're going to pretend there's an imaginary line right here, and you cant cross it. Bathrooms mine also. Have any questions? Good, well now that this is over with, I'm going to get some much needed rest."

"Wait you stupid basta-" But before he could here anything else, he closed the door on her smugger than ever. Oh yes, this definitely meant war…to bad he was so damn cute. She huffed and blatantly disregarded his little 'rules' and went straight on into the bathroom, mumbling all the while.

Around an hour later she was trying to pull out the bed…thing wouldn't move. Damn, she'd just have to sleep on top of it. Blankets had to have been folded into the couch too. No matter, she'd slept in colder. She curled up on the couch and tried to sleep, not noticing that shortly after someone came out the door. Not noticing the warmth slowly coming back to her, or someone picking her up and setting her gently into something soft. Oh no, not one thing of which did she notice that 'Casper' or the notorious Draco Malfoy was doing. Nor did she know that the truth was that, her childhood enemy had actually shown a bit of a kind side to him. Most unusual…for a Malfoy that is…

When morning came Hermione woke up to find herself on something soft and fluffy. Maybe everything from before was simply a dream, for how could she possibly be so pleasantly warm? Maybe she died and went to heaven? Or maybe she should stop asking questions and just open her eyes? She went with plan B.

She sat up and realized she was in a small shabby room, with a nice comfortable bed. Things began to keep rushing back to her, until she jumped out of bed and looked around. The couch looked like someone had been on it only a few moments before, but there wasn't a sign of any life.

Hermione headed on down the nearby elevator and ran into Mallie and Sanders.

"Oi, Mallie…Im really thinkin' she might need some better clothes…she don't look right for our kinda' place." Sanders was looking Hermione over as she tried to look for 'Casper'.

"I reckon your right Sanders. Come along then Janie, we're goin'ta find yeh some clothes that'll properly suit yah fer this place."

The dragged her along the streets of London, just outside the door, and after what felt like ages they were finished. Oh no, Hermione wouldn't go down with a fight. There was no way they could get her to look like some punkard or whatever…she wouldn't stand for it!

Although she kept telling herself this, the truth was they got her a bunch of clothes that were very on the line in her opinion. She had never dressed in anyway of the sort that they were shoving at her, neither did she want to.

"Oh bloody hell guys, would you just let me get something NORMAL?" She had just about had it by now.

"No Janie, not until you try on this leather corset I just found for you!" Sanders was holding out a corsa-whatever and trying to force it on her, while Mallie was looking reproachful and tossing odd band shirts and tight pants at her, while at the same time begging to let her pierce Hermione's tongue.

After many headaches, lots of arguments, and lots of hitting between Mallie and Sanders, they had all split the clothes. Some 'normal' clothes as Mallie would call it, that basically consisted of a bunch of bands that no one had ever heard, or cared about in her opinion, and some clothes that Sanders said would be perfect for the club.

On their way back they all carried several bags and talked on and on, until Mallie and Sanders decided something for her.

"So Janie, how goes it in the boyish front? Any boyfriends, guy friends, husbands, affairs, love at first sights, one night sta-"

"Mallie! Do you have to make everything so annoyingly confusing!" Mallie rolled her eyes at her irritated.

"No…haven't for several years…" Hermione seemed to trail off at the thought of her friends…before…best not to think about it.

"I think we might have touched a soft spot eh?"

"NO Mallie, that was all you. I had nothin' to do with it."

"No guys, don't worry about it…"

"I KNOW! She seems to have boy troubles righ'? I think we should hook her up on a blind date of some sort. Hell, she probably bloody needs it!"

"You know Mallie…I think you got for the first time a pretty good idea…and I think I know the perfect guy." Hermione's face fell.

"N-…guys! GUYS!" But to late, the two girls were off, walking quickly and talking to quickly for Hermione to understand. This was bad…she could just feel it…

**End note:** Thanks again for reading…and sorry for dissing JKR, but it's true…even if she is a visionary genius.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess Who, Anyone?**  
chapter 4

Ay, it's me again. Yeppers, Paige. Amie is right, we do have different writing styles. And she's just being insecure about the 'no one reading this' thing. We've got 308 hits already .  
OK, so yea, I know that's not a lot. Sod off, it's better than nothing.

**Disclaimer:** Blast the disclaimer. You folk know we didn't start Harry Potter.

* * *

After meeting Janie, Draco focused on being rude as possible. The last thing he needed was a...crush...right now. But come the middle of the night, hearing her whimpers and sobs, knowing she was out there sleeping, cold, on the couch, was too much. Yeah, so he had a nice side. Deal with it.

So he went out and moved her to the bed, careful as possible. He sat in there with her for a few minutes, making sure she didn't wake up. When he felt she was alright, he left the bedroom, closing the door on his way out.

Actually, the door hit him in the backside on his way out. Ironic, isn't it?

After a few unsuccessful tries and getting the couch open, he gave up and collapsed onto its unfolded version. He'd have to ask Bobbie, or Sanders' new boyfriend Ryan to open it. She had just dumped that prat Nicky, who was a Muggle, and a religious one at that.

He accounted the deaths that had occured all around him during the war. The fall of the Zabini's, Pansy's mysterious death. Pettigrew went missing after an especially serious blunder. Fancy that, eh? No one knew, though, his real work in the war. He had been working for both sides. He would pass especially valuable information from one side to the other. With only his best interest, of course. No matter what, he'd have been on the winning side. Really, he believed in neither. Politics was one area he'd never met Malfoy standards in. Mostly because he had no interest in it. Ooh, rich boy anarchist. Catchy.

Only Minerva McGonagall, who had taken over for Dumbledore, knew he had been working with the Order. No one else, not even Saint Potter, Weasel King, or the Mudblood, who had been favorites of McGonagall's. Pity, Potty and Weasel's deaths hadn't been as sweet as he had expected. They fought valiantly, and the cost had been their lives. He almost felt sorry for them.

Almost.

He wondered what had become of the Mudblood. He knew for a fact that she had been vacationing with her parents in Land of the Yanks at the time of the big battle. She must feel horrible. If she were alive. He smiled a bit.

Finally, he was able to fall asleep. He dreamed of the battle, of the Mudblood, and of Hogwarts.

He awoke at about 9:30, about an hour before Sanders usually did, and quite a few before Mallie would. Unless Bobbie had stayed over again, in which case it would be only about an hour before she woke up, but about six hours until she left her room. He grimaced.

Oh, the dirty lives of those two.

He stumbled into the bathroom, hopping in the shower. He got out quickly and performed a drying spell on his hair before going downstairs to get started on his work.

He cleaned the bar, the tables, the floor, and the staircase before heading over to his least favorite chore--the bathroom.

He prepared himself mentally for a moment before going in. Drunk punks sure could get messy sometimes.

He cleaned the bathroom as quickly as possible, and decided to make sure Janie did her fair share of bathroom cleaning.

Sure enough, when he emerged, Sanders was sitting at one of the tables, counting the money from the night before.

"Ay, Casper. Watch'a up to?" she asked.

"Oh, not much. I think Janie should have to clean the bathroom," he said casually.

"Aye, she will. Just think, you'll have to do less work fer more mo'! Now that Janie's come, we'll only take out 'alf what we was takin' out before."

"Good deal. I'm just gonna run up and ask Mallie--" he started.

"I'd advise ya not to. Sure, she's awake n' all, but Bob-o stayed the nigh' last. There a lil' preoccupied, ya know?" Sanders said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah. Thanks for the advice," Draco said sincereley. He had heard them one morning, and it hadn't sounded like something he wanted to see. He wondered if they had woken Janie up, and felt kind of angry with them for bothering her. "I'm going to take a walk. Join me?"

"Nah, got lotsa work to be done 'ere. Go on, spend some o' that money we've been payin' ya."

"Oh, I certainly will," Draco laughed, before giving a friendly wave and walking out the front door.

* * *

Draco walked around in Muggle London for a bit. It really wasn't as uncivilized as his father had always made it seem.

He spent basically the whole day exploring, though he did duck into Diagon Alley for a few moments.

He had also boughten his new friends gifts. He bought Mallie this little rubber duckie that was wearing a pirate hat and an eye patch. It carried a sword and had a skull and crossbones on its chest. She collected rubber duckies, he knew. She also had the oddest obsession with pirates. He imagined Bobbie in a pirate costume and had to choke back a laugh, for fear of looking insane.

He bought Sanders a bunch of band posters and a big picture of this guy she was always talking about. Brad Prick, or something. Prit? Pit? Oh yeah, Pitt.

He bought Bobbie a bunch of hair dye that he was sure Mallie would end up using anyways, but it benefitted Bobbie, too.

Also, he couldn't resist getting Janie this little book. It was tiny, but it got bigger when you opened it, and it was filled with these beautiful pictures and stories. He still hadn't decided whether to give it to her or not, but he bought it anyway.

* * *

Draco got back to the club with barely an hour until it opened for the night. Bobbie was the only person in the front room, so he decided to give him the gift first.

"Hey, man," Draco said, tossing the dye to Bobbie. "Your hawk's getting a little drabby."

Bobbie grinned and nodded. "Ah, thanks, mate," he said, before going back to beating on his drums randomly.

He ran into Mallie on the stairs. He handed her her gift and she got really excited, like she did over pretty much everything, and ran back up the stairs to put it with the rest of her collection after many profuse thank you's.

He walked into his and Janie's apartment and collapsed on the couch, closing his eyes.

"Ay, mate. What's goin' up?" Sanders asked from the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Sand. I got you some stuff," he said, holding the bag of pictures out toward her.

"Aye, thanks!" she said, examining them. "Ah, I've been lookin' fer this one fer weeks! I've been meaning to talk to you, anyway. Me n' Mallie decided to set ya'up on a date, alrigh'?"

"Um...with whom, might I ask?" he said suspiciously.

"Nothin' doin', sir. I'm on strict order's ferm the boss, AKA Queen Malls, not to tell ya. Otherwise, ya know I would."

"I think you've got that the wrong way around, darling," Draco said, smiling at her.

"Aye, I do! Mallie's dyin' to tell ya who, but she won'. Bobbie's asked 'er not to, too. N' she won' refuse 'im, fer sure."

"She wouldn't refuse you either, and you know it. That girl is too obedient for her own good," Draco said.

"Righ' you are, Casp. I'll see ya down there in a few, alrigh'? Yer a hit with a lot o' our lady customers."

Draco laughed and nodded.

Sanders left, and Draco was once more on his own. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a few minutes before...

"Thanks for letting me have the bed..." a voice said beside him.

"Aaah!" he jumped, startled. He looked down and saw Janie beside him. "Oh..oh, it's no big deal. You were like sobbing. I felt bad."

"Oh, thanks..." Hermione sheepishly, blushing. "Sorry for calling you a prat..and a prick..and a git...and...whatever else I called you..."

"Oh, don't talk rot. You aren't sorry, and you shouldn't be. I was being an ass."

Hermione smiled up at her disguised enemy, and he smiled back at his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note**: Hey guys, well we're up for the next crazy chapter of this odd little series. If your wondering why the penname changed from the ever fashionable Stained With Darkness to Peruvian Powder POWER to Peruvian powder of DOOM…just blame it on the psychotic paige.

**Disclaimer**: Don't need it…after ALL…I AM the real JKR. I MADE YOU ALL SUFFER WITH DUMBLEDORES IMPECABLE DOOOOOM!

Title

Hermione enjoying herself, expecially when 'Casper' admitted that he was an ass. Remarkable. "You know Casper you really ar-"

There was a light knock on the door, right about when the random sound of drums turned into something that had a consistent beat. "Ey', love birds. 'Ate to ruin the moment and all, but if yer goin' ta be workin, I suggest you star' right bout' now. Janie, rememba to wear one of the outfits we got. Yeh just wont look righ' other wise."

Heremione had almost forgotten…she was starting tonight. While she was talking to Mallie, it seemed that Casper had slipped off. He was good at that. Stealthy. Sly. Slinky…slinky…good word. Stealthily sly AND slinky…even better put together in a phrase.

She ran off to the bathroom where she had left the bags of clothes she had and grabbed what looked like the quickest outfit to pull on. It was just a tight plaid dress that was short and strapless. There looked like there was a slice up the two front legs that was held together by safety pins. She waved her wand so that her hair looked…punkish…flat mostly except for a few strands that were curled. Her make up even was done so her eyeliner was dark, and face a little pale. Very un-Hermioneish…good. Nobody would every figure it out.

She pulled on the pair of combat boots and looked at herself in the mirror one more time. How did she get herself into this? She looked awful…awfully punk. What happened to the soft pink and white shirts she loved so much? The normal Hermione? Oh well…job first.

She pulled on a chained collar and ran down to the elevator clumsily in the heavy boots. Moment she got down there, it was obvious that people had just began to get here. She definitely wasn't out of place…if anything she was downdressed a bit. She cringed at all the metal and chains everywhere.

"Oi, whats wrong with you Janie?" Casper had just jumped out of no where. He was wearing all black and a chained collar too. He looked less than thrilled about it. She could almost read his complex little mind by the way his face looked.

Hermione didn't answer, and simply went to find Mallie. The crowd definitely had gotten bigger. She continuously was apologizing for knocking into people…even though it seemed like they did it on purpose. Finally…Mallie was in the back staring happily at the boy on the drums. Hermione shouted out to her and she finally turned and simply pointed to the bar.

"Damnit…" She trudged over to it, only to be met with a bunch of cheering and orders. What did she know about alchohal?

Luckily, most was beer, vodka, and rum. Pretty easy to take care of. But then a damn American had to harass her.

"Hey babe, how about a Slow Comfortable Screw Up the Wall?" He was leaning against the counter on one arm and looked her up and down.

"Excuse me!" Who the hell was that forward…that's just…DISGUSTING.

"Ya heard me. I want a really good one too, no half assed version…come on already babe, make my day." He definitely seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Hey, we don't have any orange juice left, so just sod off." Caspers voice seemed so comforting to her, and when he finally scared the boy off Hermione sighed with relief and leaned up against the bar. At least she was getting good tips…

"Well, at least you look like you have it pretty well together. Need any more help and I'll be in the back." He left but…did Hermione see him wink? No…not possible.

After what felt like hours, and most likely more, she finally had someone else take her shift. She left and ran into Mallie who looked quite giddy as she was running towards her.

"Aye, we did it! We got you a date! Oh, I jus' love settin' things up like this! Maybe it'll last fer a really really really really really really really real-" Just when Hermione was about to slap the hell out of Mallie, Sanders came to the rescue and smacked her upside the head and leaned up against her.

"To put it simply, we jus' asked the guy, he said he'll go with ya, but it's…um…a deaf date."

"It's a _blind_ date." Mallie looked annoyed at Sanders.

"Well it's not like their blind Mallie. Honestly…"

"It's not like they wont HEAR eachother!"

"Sod off…"

After a few minutes of this pointless argument Hermione tried to slip off. Unfortunately…Sanders caught her.

"Oi! We didn't tell you when the date was yet! It's goin' to be at 6 tomorrow at the small restaurant round' the corner. We'll let you off work with pay THIS time…but that's only cause Mallie insisted so don't get used to it."

"Thanks…I guess…" She took off, afraid of another petty argument and went into the elevator quickly to go up to her room.

Once she got there Casper was on the bed and reading…odd. He was reading 'Prince Caspian'…looked almost done with it to. She shrugged it off. Just a coincidence that he appeared a few weeks ago from what Sanders said and that book looked like it had been read for just that long.

She gave him a quick hello and jumped into bed…except that she was incredibly bored. "Hey Caspian?"

There wasn't an answer for a few seconds, but then someone said hurriedly, "Yah?"

"Why are you working here?"

There was only silence and Hermione sighed. "Im sorry…forget that I asked." She rolled onto her side and bit her lip. Must have been too personal…but she planned on finding out soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess Who, Anyone?**  
chapter 6

Ungh, ok, so yeah. This one is kind of being hard to write. I'm trying to find a way to not have to write the date. Amie tried to stick me with it! BUT NO! I'M NOT WRITING IT! Mwahahahahahaha!

* * *

Hermione watched Casper for a few more minutes. He was being completely silent, focusing on his book. She knew how annoying it was to have people talking to you while you were reading, so she didn't say anything.

Eventually, she got tired. She didn't want to tell him to leave, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let him get the bed, so she just laid back and hoped he'd get the message.

About one in the morning she awoke to Casper whispering, Bobbie's lowest voice, (which was about as loud as any normal person speaking), and the sound of someone kicking a couch. With a loud, twanging _Crash!_ and a dull _Thud!_, the voices stopped. She could practically feel an exhausted Casper collapse onto the couch bad, and felt rather bad.

* * *

Janie woke up suddenly about nine that morning to only slightly muffled thuds and screams coming from upstairs.

She jumped out of bed and threw open the bedroom door, dashing towards the door to Casper and my apartment, wondering what was going on upstairs, wondering if Mallie and Sanders were ok.

Suddenly, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her away from the door.

"Let go!" she snarled, clawing at Casper's arm. "I have to--"

"Yeah, you might not want to go up there right now," Casper said calmly.

"And why not? It sounds like they're being murdered up there!" the girl exclaimed.

"Are you so naive as that? Really, I'd think you were twelve years old. What do some...especially affected adults do that could make noises like that?" he said with a gleam in his eye.

Janie blushed horrendously.

"That's what I thought," Casper said, letting her go.

Involuntarily, Casper's eyes ran down Janie's body, then back up again. She was scantily clad in a white wife-beater tank top and white panties with orange and pink polka-dots. It was indecently evident that she was wearing no bra. And damn, did she have nice legs.

Janie's blush got seven shades worse when she realized she had forgotten to dress is her haste to help her friends. She folded her arms over her chest and walked stiffly back into her room, practically crying.

She started bawling as soon as she had shut the door. She couldn't help it. She wasn't a virgin, but the last person to see her that exposed had been Ron, and thinking about him had brought up memories she didn't want to think about.

Casper heard her through the door and felt bad. It had just been awhile since he'd seen any woman that close to naked, and a much longer time since he'd seen one who looked as nice as Janie did.

He akwardly left the room, hurrying down to the bathroom downstairs to relieve himself of his male burden.

* * *

About halfway through her work day, Mallie had excused Janie from work and told her to go get ready for her blind date that afternoon.

Janie obeyed and went upstairs to her apartment.

She couldn't decide what to wear. Finally, she decided on her most normal outfit.

She wore a pair of black, tight jeans, and a tight yellow wife-beater that had an 80's rockabilly band, Stray Cats, on it. Surprisingly, she actually liked that band. She wore the red hi-top Converse trainers that Sanders had forced her to buy, and pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail. Mallie had told her to dress 'cas', because they were just going to a 'burger joint', whatever that was.

She put a little of the black eye-liner on that Sanders had given her, grabbed a sweater, and walked out the door and downstairs, ready to apparate to the restaraunt.

* * *

Casper cursed when he realized the bathroom in his and Janie's apartment was in use, and went back downstairs. Mallie told him to use her bathroom, not letting him off the hook.

He grabbed a casual outfit and headed upstairs.

He pulled on a pair of a tad too tight jeans, and a red shirt with the British flag on it. He pulled opted for the Van's trainers, as opposed to the combat boots, and left his hair as it was. He leaned closer to the mirror and examined the lip ring that Bobbie had managed to stab into him that day, contemplating whether to take it out or not. He decided not, and went downstairs to get apparition directions from Mallie.


	7. Chapter 7

1**Authors Note: Who's missed me? I know you all did...right?...You can uh...put down the knifes, Im back. No, seriously, put down the knifes and guns...Yah, I took awhile getting back onto the computer to do this story, and Im sorry, but Im not going to bore everyone here with my life, and just get to the story, sorry for the wait, and next time it will be A LOT quicker, promise!**

The date from heaven and hell(part 1)

When Draco got down to Mallie he barely had to open his mouth before she blurted out, almost to quickly to be English, "Go out da door, take a left, go straight until yah pass the peaky lookin' feller on yer right, then turn right, past the pub, down two more, then another right, straight past the loony bin, and take another right! And hurry up already, yer late!" Mallie gave him a rough push and grabbed his wand, sticking it in his hand, expecting everyone in the whole damn world to know exactly where she was talking about. Luckily for Draco, Sanders was just as irritated with her fuzzy logic.

"Casper, just head straight out the door, walk down two buildings, and it'll be the first on your right, and yah best be gettin a move on. I expect her to already be there, and she doesn't like to wait." He looked a little sour, considering this date wasn't even his idea in the first place, and the only reason that he hadn't gotten to the restaurant on time was because of Janie using up the bathroom.

He walked out the door and already could see the sign. He sighed, "Fucking Mallie and her fuzzy logic. It was a giant loop..." He walked into the small restaurant that was definitely not romantic, and looked around. Suddenly it had dawned on him that they had never told him who to look for. As he was muttering curses to himself he noticed that every single girl in the restaurant except for one was either with even more girls, or flocking as he called it, or with a bunch of guys, so they looked insanely burly. So, unless Sanders and Mallie were playing a very cruel joke, this was the girl.

Hermione had her back to the door, just about to give up. Where ever this guy was, all she knew was that he better be late because he lost a limb or two on the way. He was a whole 9 minutes late, and she could be working. What if she had something better to do right now? What if she could be at the club and helping set up stuff so she could meet somebody else? What if he came and didnt like her? What if he died on the way? What if she stopped asking herself questions? All very good points, but she couldnt finish her thoughts because somebody had just recognized her and gave her pony tail a light tug.

"What the fu-...what are you doing here Casper?" Draco flung himself in the chair opposite of her and seemed to be rather relaxed and uncaring as he managed to sprawl out.

"Apparently the same thing as you are...and Im going to guess that Mallie and Sanders both sent you here, right?"

"How did you figure it out before me?" She sounded a bit sour, always hating to be last to understand something.

"You mean besides my genius intellect and amazing good looks?" He smirked a bit, knowing that the last part had NOTHING to do with it. "Look over your shoulder my dear, it tells everything." Hermione turned around and laughed. There were two people who kept walking by and peering in nonchalantly, and a black owl watching from on top of a lamp post, obviously Sanders' familiar. She laughed a little and turned back around trying to ignore them.

"I've about had enough of this, what do you say we go for a bit of a walk?" Draco stood up from the small booth they were in and held out his hand to her. She blushed a little, not even knowing why, but took it anyways. After he pulled her up, he stopped to think for a moment and said, "Do you want to get back at them for this?" She nodded and laughed slightly. He bent down and whispered something quietly in her ear and she slowly started to turn red.

"Are...are you serious? You want me to...you want..." He nodded and pointed across the street to a small bar.

"We'll just meet there right after, I'll aparate. Besides, this way is just the beginning of vengence, Mallie already made us deal with those...noises...this morning, and Sanders needs to just lighten up, she sent her OWL to watch us..." He shook his head and pulled Hermione gently out the door and saw Mallie and Bobbie stopped on the side walk, trying to be discreet while watching them.

"Ready Janie?" Hermione nodded and grabbed her soda as she was about to walk out the door, but right on que Draco grabbed her roughly and pulled her into him as he kissed her. She was just about to slam it against him when she paused, and started to kiss back. Draco opened his eyes, not feeling the soda being poured on him and pulled back frustrated.

"Did we forget something?"

"Oh...right, sorry." She quickly sloshed the soda on him, right in the face, but forgot to run off and yell at him. Draco looked like he was grinding his teeth and wiped some off his face as he looked at her annoyed.

"It was supposed to be over my head...not in my face...you do know that this means revenge...right?" He grabbed some mustard from their table and she quickly turned and began to dart out of the door and ALMOST made it out...if it wasn't for the door. She ignored the sign in large and friendly letters that said, 'push' but she pulled and got it in her hair.

"I cant believe you!" She finally got the door open and she sprinted across the street anyways to the same bar as before, but not because he told her. This time it was because she had to go to a secretive place to use magic on her hair. Really was a pity she couldn't jinx him in public. She ran into the bathroom and after several minutes of spells, she finally was back to normal, but he had managed to get it on her clothes at well. "Scorgify" the mustard vanished and she walked out of the bathroom to see Draco already at the bar and with a beer as he was still trying to wipe himself off without using magic. She waved her wand and his beer toppled over into his lap and she quickly put the wand back in her sweatshirt as she sat next to him.

"I loathe you..." He started to wipe off his clothes again and looked thoroughly pissed.

"Oh...scared now. What are you going to do? Toss napkins at me?"

"I can do worse..." He made a slight movement under the counter and slid something back up his leg. She looked down and realized that he had changed her shirt to a pink 'Barbie' shirt, and she was now wearing a white mini skirt with three inch spike heels. He sniggered and huffed, quickly turning herself back. Oh yes...this meant war...

After several more bar pranks, the two walked out, and finally weren't as awkward around each other as they had been. It was natural now, and Draco was making several stops at candy stores, and several others that Hermione could swear were not for muggles. The muggles must not see them then, is the best that she could guess.

There were people dancing around like pansy's, most of which looked like they were on thier way to a large white building. "I think we need to lock you up Casper, looks like whatever disease you got from them is contagious."

He stayed silent, seeming to be in deep thought. Hermione stopped and looked at him like she had just seen Dimebag rise from the dead.

"What...?"

"Your thinking!"

"And?"

"Well...your thinking! I figured the day hell would freeze over would be the day that you'd actually use that walnut sized brain of yours, but you did it! You should get an award or something, honestly." Draco glared at her and she grinned, seeming to skip off, leaving him behind. She definitely wasnt watching where she was going, or she wouldn't have made the mistake of running into some drunkard who looked to be in his thirties and very pissed off...she just didn't seem to be having very great luck on this date of hers...


	8. Chapter 8

1**Authors note: Hah, I would just like to say that this time it wasn't my fault! Yes, it's me again, two times in a row. You see, my writers block doesn't come very often, but it seems that my dear sweet friend gets it quite frequently. Anyways, after waiting this long, she finally asked me to continue in her place and because I felt like writing, we decided to have me write this one. Oh yes, you should all bow down and worship me for writing and JK Rowling for inventing, and killing Dumbledore, and we should all bow down and worship Nightwish because Operatic Rock is the smallest branch of rock, yet they kick ass anyways.**

The Date From Heaven and Hell (part 2)

Hermione began to fall back but the guy had caught her, unfortuantely for her, he grabbed her by her ass and pulled him into him. He smelled like alchohal and many other things that Hermione was not willing to find out about. She pushed away from him and he said slurred, "Why such the hurry doll face? Lookin fer a guy that fast eh? Wellll...I doo seem to understand that Im quite beautifel, but ya didnt need ter rush. I'll give yer perty little face ten galleons...no? Fifteen."

Galleons? That meant he was a wizard. A drunk wizard in the middle of swarming muggles was never good. She turned to look for Casper but apparently he had found something interesting to gawp at in one of the muggle stores. None of the muggles seemed to really notice them at all either so she pulled out her wand and muttered 'silencio' so he wouldn't give away any of the wizards secrets, and as an added bonus...he wouldnt be heard when she kneed him right where it really hurt and she shoved him into an alley way.

NOW Casper decided to come over. "Hey, was that guy giving you trouble?" She glared at him and looked ready to murder. Now he gets all macho? "Hey...you smell kinda like vomit...did you not brush your teeth or something?" There was a loud SMACK and a very pissed off Draco with a very relieved Hermione. She walked down the street again and felt herself trip over something and landed on the cobble. She flipped onto her back to look up at him as he smirked smugly.

"Think it's funny do you?" She kicked his feet roughly out from under him, but unlike her, he landed in the gutter with a small puddle and lots of ugly looking leaves. As she started to laugh she suddenly got soaked and realized that he had just squirted water out of his wand. "You idiot! Look at all the muggles!" It worked as Casper had quickly turned to look for the so called muggles and Hermione got up and kicked him. Somehow, there really werent any muggles around.

He quickly got up and tried to go after her but she was pretty damn quick for a skinny bookworm. After only five minutes of running however, not only was she completely lost, but she was getting really cold. Draco caught up with her within moments of her stopping and pulled her into him and kissed her again, but this time a lot more passionately than before. He stopped as quickly as he had begun and walked into another store that was right next to them. Hermione was dazed and tried to follow him, but missed the door and hit the window instead which sent her back to painful reality. Draco was laughing really hard from inside and she knew he had done it on purpose.

"I think your too into me my dear."

"And I think you need to stop being such a prick all the time." After another stupid argument the two left the store and she noticed something odd. Every store, with the exception of the quidditch stores he had bought something. And it wasn't just a few galleons in each store, he bought a lot. Maybe he had an addiction to shopping or something like that. She had seen it on muggle tv every once in a while, "Mothers Go Wild!" and they would spend thousands of dollars and little gymboree clothes or little stuffed animals that just took up space. Maybe this was her chance to send him to St. Mungos!

"Where the hell did you get all that money?"

"That was the last of what I saved up from the club."

"But you havnt worked there long enough."

"Shut up and mind your own buisness."

"Don't tell me to shut-up you stupid jerk."

Draco finally just ignored her, seeming to be more interested in another girl, this time a red head, who was darting across the street to pick up her little brother...wait...her son...he just called her mom. Damn, that cancelled the deal for him. He looked away quickly and sighed disappointedly.

"You're a pompous git, you know that?"

"And you're still wet and your shirt is becoming see through, you know that?" He smirked and kept walking and barely had enough time to hear one of her boots being chucked at the back of his head knocking him over.

"Your such a pervert."

"Oh, but you like it don't you." He had finally gotten back up and was still smirking because of his plot of vengence.

"You remind me to much of this snot nosed weasle from my wizarding school. How could I like it?"

'_Weasle...I was turned into a ferrit...no, how could she be talking about ME? I was perfect at Hogwarts. The teachers and girls adored me. Not possible_' He caught up to her and dragged her into a quidditch shop, the THIRD they'd been in and she was really irritated with him.

"Im going back...Im sick of these stupid quidditch shops."

"That's just because you want to go into every book store."

"Liar."

"Am not, prove me wrong."

"I didnt go into that one that was three blocks down!" She crossed her arms as if she had won.

"That was because it was an outlet for the bigger one you had just been in."

'_Damn, he wasnt supposed to get that. I know, the muggle store! He was to busy checking out that blonde to have noticed it was-_' "And don't even try telling me that muggle store because it was closed. Honestly, you don't give me much credit now, do you." He left empty handed, once again, only proving that he was a more picky shopper than she thought.

After a long walk back it was getting dark out and Hermione still didnt recognize any of the places nearby, and there was an over abundance of muggles. She couldnt even apparate now. Along with that, the wizarding area had seemed to stop somewhat recently, but she couldnt remember how far back it was. "Hey Casper? Do you know the way back?"

"Of course I do."

She highly doubted that and crossed her arms. "Oh yah, where?"

"It's right over there." He didnt point, and he didn't look in any direction.

"We're lost aren't we."

"We're not lost, we simply are going the wrong way."

"That doesnt even make sense! We're lost and we're going to be wandering the streets until morning-" Casper took a right and she followed. "We're going to be out here and freeze to death, and we'll never get back to Mallie or Sanders again. What are we going to do! What if we ask a muggle for directions? Wait...they wouldnt know where it was would they? Is everyone in their club a wizard? What if Mallie's boyfriend is actually a muggle? Wait, WE'RE GONNA DIE OUT HERE! I knew I shouldnt have gone on a date with you, I knew this would happen, it's all your faul-" She stopped in front of a very familiar door.

"Would you shut-up already? Bloody hell, we're here. I told you we were going in the wrong direction."

"I hate you."

"Thanks Janie, I love you too." He opened the door for her and she walked in, her hair starting to get into curls again and she saw Sanders yelling at Mallie's boyfriend for teasing her owl. She creeped around them and tried not to be seen, but when Draco saw this...well...

"We're back everyone! Who wants to hear all about it! Janie wants to tell you guys so have fun! You know Janie..." He patted her shoulder and she looked like she was listening to nails screaching down a black board. "It was great fun at that hotel, and you weren't half bad in bed. Don't need to be ashamed about it." She looked stunned and didnt say anything as he smirked and took off. Of course Mallie, Sanders, and Bobbie surrounded her before she even had a chance to run.

After what felt like an hour of explaining they all looked disappointed as she had to assure them over and over and over that they didn't have sex. They sighed and went back to setting up the club which was supposed to open quite soon. Hermione tiredly went upstairs and felt like she had lead in her legs. She got up to her room and started stripping off her wet clothes quickly and pulled on a short plaid dress that had a corsette type backing to it. She reached behind to tie it but felt someone doing it for her.

"Next time you should take off your clothes slower, I barely got a good look at you." Casper quickly heard a shriek, a loud smack that he quickly felt on his head, and a lovely little curse that had made his eyes crust over. Shortly after, he was shoved out of her door and she finished pulling on her boots and fixing her makeup quickly with magic. She was quite careful to step on his stomach and stay there for a moment and then keep going down to the bar.

While she was down there, he kept trying a dozen anti-curses, but had trouble with remember which one worked. He was about thirty minutes late to work, and finally got it and he sprinted downstairs to pulverize her, but instead of her being at the bar she was on the floor with a guy that looked slightly familiar. She was dancing with him, but she was dancing way to sexy for it to really be Janie...right? He thought that at first, but he felt a little jealousy going through him and sharply cut in, pulling her off of the guy and glared at her.

"Aww, is Caspy jealous?"

"Am not, and we still are on our date."

"The date was officially over when, 'we went to the hotel, but we didn't have sex because you weren't _up_ to performance.' Remember?" She looked pretty smug, especially as that was the story she had told Mallie and Sanders and Bobbie. They all now thought that Casper was having the same problems as a middle aged man had.

"Your such a bitch..." He was fighting back a smirk. "I like it." He leaned back down to kiss her again but she pushed him away and rolled her eyes. He was once again trying to embarrass her and she wouldnt take it after she finally was even with him. She hoped over the bar and started giving out drinks. She was pretty damn good for somebody who used to be such a prude. She served them pretty damn fast too, and Draco was back to his serving job and was pretty damn good at that too, as he didn't just serve food to the women in the bar. He hadn't done it before, and Hermione was guessing he only did it to make her jealous, but it didn't work. Why would she? There were plenty of guys in there that were picking up on her, and she didn't need him. As she was thinking through all the reasons why she wasn't thinking about him, she realized that in the process of NOT thinking about him...she was actually thinking about him. Damn, she needed a psychiatrist. She looked up and saw him making a funny face because a rather ugly girl was trying to pull him aside with her, and Hermione swore it looked just like Millicent Bulstrode. She laughed and Draco saw her and huffed.

By the end of the evening, and after everyone cleared off, Hermione noticed that Draco had been missing for quite awhile now. She was cleaning up the bar when she saw him stick his head out of the men's restroom and looked around cautiously. "She's gone Casper, stop being such a child and help clean up." He looked even paler than normal and came out, very slowly, and began to help.

After all was said and done Hermione went back up to her room and changed and climbed into bed. She heard a crack in the room and felt the bed move slightly. "Casper, I have my wand under my pillow and if you don't leave, Im going to have to curse you again."

"Oh come on, you know you want me. Besides, I've got to get that beastly girl out of my head." He ran his hand down her side and she muttered from exhaustion, "Petrificus totalis" It worked, obviously, and she kicked him off the bed and fell to sleep, completely forgetting about him. Todays date was the worst she had ever had, but at the same time it had been so much fun. She hadnt felt that much fun since she had been with Harry and Ron, which started to bring back lots of memories about her school and all the fun they had. From earlier that day she had remembered the _amazing bouncing ferret, _after forgetting about it in the past few years.

**End note: I didnt really edit this because I was in a hurry, but I must say that the fourth book should have been titled, "Draco Malfoy: The Amazing Bouncing Ferret...and the other lunatics trying to get blown up and who are dealing with hormonal swing moods..."**


	9. Chapter 9

Yo baby yo baby pop!  
Yea this is Paige again.  
I'm...BACK. YAY.  
And I like it when things go a lot faster than the way Amie likes them.  
Because I believe that they are soul mates, and as soon as they get used to each other they'll fall in love.  
Unlike Amie, who hates everything having to do with Hermione and wants Draco to be hers.

* * *

Nothing particularly eventful happened in the next few weeks. They worked, got on each others nerves sometimes, but mostly just ignored each other.

One night, though, Mallie gave them the evening off, because she was going on a weekend vacation with Bobbie and Sanders didn't want to deal with the whiny people, which was usually Mallie's job, since she was usually in a much better mood.

Hermione was laying on her bed, reading a book, when Casper walked in.

"Try knocking," she said. He rolled his eyes and sat down on her legs.

"We don't have work tonight," he said happily.

"Really? I was under the impression that I was cleaning the bathroom right now, like every night," she said, turning the page.

"Ha ha. I was thinking we could go out and get something to eat, since Sanders is inviting Jay over, and we all know how that will go," he said.

Hermione considered. It's not like they were friends, exactly, but they didn't hate each other.

"Yeah, ok. Just let me get dressed."

"Alright," Draco said, getting up off her, "Meet you downstairs in twenty."

He got up and left the room. Hermione changed quickly into a plaid prairie skirt and a black sweater and stepped into her ratty converse, thinking how quickly they had gotten ratted up.

She walked downstairs and met Casper at the door.

"Where to?" he asked.

"I dunno. Let's just go to the place we went to last time," Hermione said. He grabbed her hand and they apparated together to an alley by the restaurant.

"This way, I think," said Draco, pointing. They started walking. When they had gotten inside the restaurant, Hermione noticed something.

"Er..." she mumbled.

"What now?" he asked, turning.

"You haven't let go of my hand," she said.

He dropped her hand quickly and said, "Takes two to tango," with a wide smirk.

She rolled her eyes as they sat down at a booth.

Over the course of dinner, Draco kept stretching his legs out and his foot would bump hers. After the main course, Hermione decided she was tired of it and kicked his foot.

"Ow! What?" he whined.

"You've been kicking my foot all of dinner!"

"Oh yeah? Take that!" he said, kicking her again. She glared at him and kicked him harder, which started an all out kick war, which drew funny looks from other people at the restaurant, because other than their feet, they weren't moving at all.

"Ah-hah! I win!" Hermione said, as she pressed her foot onto his and held it to the ground for three seconds.

"Only because I let you," he drawled.

The waitress, an elderly lady, came over with dessert menus and handed them each one, before smiling at them and saying, "Oh, you two are so cute the way you're playing footsie! Young love is so beautiful."

Hermione blushed and looked down while Draco smirked and said, "Oh, yeah, she can't get enough of me."

"Don't you mean you can't get enough of each other?" the waitress looked confused.

Draco's smirk widened, and he said "Sure," with a wink. The waitress hurried away.

She kicked him again, glaring, at which he laughed and said, "Now now, dear, I think you know if you want to touch me, it doesn't have to be with your foot." He leaned over the table and kissed her slowly. When he pulled away, she was blushing scarlet and he was chuckling.

She got up and stormed out of the restaurant. Draco threw a few little muggle money slips on the table and hurried after her, catching her at the door and slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'd say that was rather amusing," he said, yawning.

"I'd say you're rather annoying!" she said, trying to shrug his arm off of her shoulders. He held on tightly and pulled her into him, dropping his arms to her waist. He kissed her again, and was surprisedto feel her returning it for once. After a moment, he pulled away from her lips, keeping his face close to hers.

"I think that this is the apparition point," he whispered, and with a CRACK! he was gone. Hermione backed up against a wall, mentally slapping herself. This guy was such an asshole, always embarassing her. But he was so cute. She shook her head and apparated into her room, locking the door loundly.

* * *

Everything was normal the next few days. Hermione and Draco treated each other with the same friendly indifference that they normally did. No mention was made of the night they hung out.

About a week after that night, Hermione met a nice, normal guy. He was nice like Harry and funny like Ron, with knowledge like Lupin's, an accent like Seamus', and eyes like Ginny's. He reminded her of her past, which was about the only thing that attracted her to him. Draco watched her laughing with him, giving her the number to the WizMobile that Mallie had given her, seething. How irresponsible was she to be flirting like that on the job!

He knew that wasn't really the reason he was so mad. But he didn't want to admit that he had sort of developed a--well, more than friendly feelings toward her.

Shit.

He slapped himself and walked to the other side of the room, trying not to look at her for the rest of the night.

* * *

Later that night, a happy Hermione bound into the apartment she was sharing with a pissed off Draco.

"Had fun working, did you?" he said with a cold glare.

"Yes, I did, actually," she said, giving him a look. She walked into her bedroom and Draco stayed on the couch.

A few minutes later, her door burst open. "Did you give that guy your number?" he demanded.

"Well, yes, I did. I don't see how that concerns you, though," she said, glaring at him.

"I just don't want him calling and waking me up or something!"

"Well, I'll put my phone on vibrate then. Is that all?" she said, looking bored.

"W--uh..." he was silent for a moment before leaving the room.

A few minutes later he came back. "Did you really like that guy?" he said loudly.

"No, I gave him my number because I dislike him," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think he's good for you," he said.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?"

"I know someone who'd be much better for you," he said.

"If you see him around, tell him to give me a call then," she said.

"Maybe he will!" Draco said lamely.

Hermione shook her head. "Why hasn't he already?"

"Maybe he was afraid to! Maybe he didn't know he wanted to!"

"Well, you see, Luke knew he wanted to and went for it. So maybe Luke is better for me that this guy who might or might not like me!" Hermione said.

"What do you see in him?"

"I know he likes me! It's simple, he wanted me and he went for it, no games played. Your guy didn't do that. Maybe I don't even want your guy anyway!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't you want my guy?" Draco said.

"Because he hasn't even told me he likes me!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"What do you think he's doing right now?" Draco yelled. He strode across the room and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her seriously for the first time. She sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, pulling him closer to her. He pushed her up against the wall, running his hands up and down her body. Her hands were tangled in his hair, pressing against him as hard as possible. A few moments later, they broke apart.

"You better not be messing with me right now," she breathed, staring up into his eyes. He caught her lips in a soft kiss as an answer. He moved his lips down to her neck, sucking and kissing gently. She moaned and flattened against him. "I'm so tired. I want to go sleep. Can I go to sleep?"

He smirked. "Woah, that sure took a lot out of you? I can't imagine how tired you'd be after shagging."

She slapped him playfully. "No, I don't think I've slept properly since that one night last week. That was when I realized that...well, this."

He laid her down on the bed, pulling up the covers around her. He went into the front room and came back a few minutes later, wearing his sweats and no shirt. He slipped into the bed next to her.

"If I hate it when you don't knock, how do you think I'd react when you got into my bed without asking?" she mumbled. He kissed the nape of her neck and didn't say anything, just played with a lock of her hair. She leaned her head onto his chest and within seconds was asleep. He smiled slightly and followed suit.


End file.
